The purpose of this study is to determine the biochemical and molecular genetics of Fabry disease. Efforts are directed to identify the different disease gene mutations and evaluate genotype/phenotype correlations. A major focus of this project is to evaluate enzyme replacement therapy using a KO mouse model to establish enzyme dose and dose schedule, and then to initiate an FDA approved trial of replacement therapy.